Hetalia Vampire Romance
by Gothic Girls
Summary: Seorang vampire yang mencintai seorang putri kastil sebelah. Apakah cintanya diterima? Atau bertepuk sebelah tangan? Warning: OOC, OC, typo, dll. Mind to RnR? Chapter 2 makin gak jelas...
1. Chapter 1

**Yakina: **"Hello minna-san! Ini fic pertama kami di sini!"

**Emi: **-swt dalam hati- 'Yakina, idemu terlalu gila, sampe nyerempet ke adegan 'itu'... Sungguh tragis,'

**Yakina: **"Emi! Kenapa diam dari tadi!"

**Emi: **"Nggak kok... Um, pokoknya happy reading!" -mengalihkan topik-**  


* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Twilight © I don't know.

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Story © Yakina & Emi

* * *

Rate: T semi M (Menurut Yakina sih..)

Warning: OOC, OC, adegan eksplit, dll.

**Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

**

Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang vampir yang ganteng yang bernama Nethere. Malam ini, dia berencana untuk menggoda para cewek yang melintas di depan istananya. Kebetulan, malam ini, yang lewat adalah cewek yang berasal dari istana sebelah. Nama cewek itu adalah Nesia. Dia bertemu dengan dia saat sedang berusaha mengganggu seekor komodo(?) yang ternyata milik Nesia. Nesia langsung memberikan jurus pukulan maut ala suster ngesot. Alhasil, Nethere pingsan dengan hidung penuh darah saat melihat ke-seksi-an Nesia dalam melancarkan jurusnya. Pada saat itu, Nethere langsung jatuh cinta pada Nesia, atau mari kita sebut, 'Cinta pada pandangan pertama'. Karena si Bella—adik Nethere—yang lihat, ia langsung membiarkan kakaknya yang berlumuran darah dengan tidak elitnya.

3 jam kemudian, Nethere bangun dari pingsannya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya—ralat, kamar Nesia. Sedetik kemudian, Nesia masuk ke kamarnya. Dan ia masuk dengan berbalut selembar handuk. Otomatis, Nethere kembali pingsan dengan darah mengucur deras dari hidungnya.

"Halo, Tuan? Kenapa pingsan? TUAAAAN!" teriak Nesia heboh.

* * *

Nethere terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia melihat, Nesia sudah memakai baju gothic lolita miliknya. Dan Nethere langsung sigap ada di bahu Nesia—teleport gituu—. Saat Nethere mau menghisap darahnya—sekaligus membuatnya menjadi vampir jejadian(?)—Nesia langsung memanggil pengawal setianya, Oom Pocong dan Tante Kunti. Ia lalu meminta si vampir sialan ini dihajar sampai lebam-lebam.

Bulu kuduk Nethere berdiri seketika saat melihat Oom Pocong dan Tante Kunti memegang trisula dan kapak—berubah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa vampir—sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Wajah mereka terlihat horor. Dengan suasana kamar Nesia, cat dengan nuansa biru-merah, semua perabotan berwarna merah darah.

Karena tak sanggup menahan takutnya, si Nethere akhirnya berteriak histeris, "HUAAAAAA...!"

Ia lalu berlari pontang-lantang ke kastilnya. Dan si Bella melihat kakaknya sudah sampai si kastil.

Ia pun bingung. "Kenapa udah pulang? Cepat amat.. Ngos-ngosan lagi!" ujar Bella.

"Yaelah, itu tuh, habis dikejar sama penjaga sejati Nesia..." jawab Nethere.

"Nesia? Putri dari kerajaan sebelah ya?" tanya Bella.

"IYALAHH!" teriak Nethere frustasi.

"Makanya, jangan ngegoda cewek dong! Nih, akibatnya!" kata Bella sambil melihat luka-luka di tubuh Nethere. Karya seni dari Mbak Suster Ngesot.

"Huaaaa! Adik gimana sih! Kakak susah malah ngolokin!" kata Nethere marah.

Akhirnya, terjadilah kejar-mengejar yang seru antara kakak-beradik ini...

Sampai akhirnya, mereka dihentikan oleh Antonio dan Elizaveta yang kebetulan lewat.

"Kenapa ribut-ribut?" tanya Antonio.

"Biasa~ Kakak ngegodain dan ngintip di kamar cewek," ujar Bella.

"Emang dia ngintip dan ngegodain siapa?" tanya Elizaveta penasaran.

"Kamar cewek kastil sebelah. Tahu 'kan siapa?"

"WHAT! Cewek yang pake pakaian gothic-lolita yang hobinya nyantet orang? Nesia!" seru Elizaveta.

"Oh, aku baru tahu," ujar Antonio, Nethere, dan Bella bersamaan.

"Yuk kita intip. Dia 'kan lebih seksi daripada putri dari kastil utara itu," kata Nethere.

"Enak aja! Sembarang banget sih, Kakak! Nanti kita disantet tahu!" kata Bella jengkel.

"Besok malam aja, gimana?" tanya Antonio.

"Setuju!" teriak Nethere berapi-api.

'Cih, kalau cewek cantik berapi-api, kalau keluarganya?' batin Bella kesal.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, 21.00

"Woi, sini! Sini!" panggil Antonio dengan suara lirih.

Mereka berempat—Antonio, Elizaveta, Bella, dan Nethere—berencana untuk mengintip Nesia. Walau Bella sempat menolak, akhirnya dia luluh juga karena rayuan dari mulut Antonio.

"Cewek yang di sana, dong," kata Nethere.

"Iya deh," jawab Bella dan Elizaveta serempak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat Elizaveta dan Bella sedang ngobrol, mereka melihat Nethere yang sedang nosebleed.

"Loh, kenapa nosebleed sih?" tanya Bella.

"Dia lihat dada-nya Nesia. Ternyata lebih besar daripada Yekaterina, lho," jelas Antonio.

"Oh, pantes." Kata Elizaveta dan Bella sweatdrop.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Hetalia Gakuen

Bella dan Elizaveta sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka, X-A. Saat itu, mereka berpapasan dengan Nesia.

"Um, ini Nesia ya?" tanya Bella.

"Iya! Mulai hari ini, aku sekolah di sini!" kata Nesia dengan senyumnya. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama kalian?"

"Oh, namaku Bella, dan yang di sampingku itu Elizaveta," ujar Bella.

"Salam kenal, Nesia!" kata Bella dan Elizaveta serempak.

"Oiya, aku mau tanya. Maaf kalau tersinggung yaaa..." kata Bella—takut nanti disantet Nesia. "Kenapa dadamu lebih besar dari Yekaterina ya?"

"Yekaterina? Oh, murid kelas XI-B ya?" tanya Nesia.

"Iya." Jawab Bella.

"Karena aku rajin senam dada sampai 30 tahun," jawab Nesia dengan muka innocent andalannya.

"HAAAH! 30 TAHUN!" teriak Elizaveta dan Bella kaget.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Gak apa-apa! Hehe..." Mereka lalu kabur ke kelas mereka secepat kilat.

Sampai akhirnya, Nesia bergumam. "Mereka kenapa ya? Kayak dikejar setan saja..."

Ia lalu membersihkan baju gothic lolita—seragam sekolah Hetalia Gakuen—yang sempat terkena pasir saat Elizaveta dan Bella lari secepat kilat.

* * *

Saat istirahat, banyak anak laki-laki ingin duduk di samping Nesia. Sampai akhirnya, Nethere pun sampai duluan dan duduk di samping Nesia.

"Boleh gak aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Nethere dengan vampire-eyes(?) andalannya.

"Boleh," kata Nesia—yang tidak sanggup melihat jurus mata andalan Nethere.

Dan Nethere kembali melihat dada besar Nesia. "Besar banget ya... Ngalahin Yekaterina lagii! Suaranya juga seksiii!"

"Nesia, nanti kita kencan ya?" tanya Nethere—yang sedang berusaha agar ia tidak nosebleed saat melihat dada Nesia.

"WHAT THE -piiiiiip-!" teriak semua murid laki-laki. Bersiap-siap patah hati.

"I—iya.. Aku mau," kata Nesia. Dan bel masuk pun berbunyi.

* * *

"Um, aku pake baju apa ya?" tanya Nesia pada dirinya sendiri.

TOK! TOK!

"Masuk," kata Nesia. Sing, adik Nesia pun masuk.

"Kakak..."

"Ada apa, Sing?" tanya Nesia.

"Ini, baju buat Kakak," kata Sing sambil memberikan baju Gothic Lolita ala Mio Akiyama dari K-*N!

"Makasih, Sing!" kata Nesia girang.

"Sama-sama, Kak," ujar Sing.

* * *

Malam harinya..

"Lama amat." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Nethere melirik ke jam tangannya. Ia sudah menunggu Nesia sejak 40 menit yang lalu di taman.

"NETHEREE! Maaf telat!" teriak Nesia dari kejauhan.

"Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" tanya Nethere to the point.

"Boleh..."

Tapi, mereka tak sadar kalau ada orang yang mengintip mereka berdua..

"Ssst! Nanti kita jebak cewek AWESOME itu agar menjauhi Nethere dan menjadi pacar kita yuk!" usul salah satu dari mereka.

"OK!"

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Emi: **"Yah, pokoknya ini semua tanggung jawab, Yakina!"

**Yakina: **"Kok gue sih!"

**Emi: **"Idemu terlalu eksplit. Sampai ngintip di kamar mandi lagi,"

**Yakina: **"Biarin! Nah, pokoknya minna-san harus review! Titik!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yakina: Hai, hai~**  
**Emi: Aloha, minna! Ehm, alasan keterlambatan update, silahkan tanya Yakina! ==**  
**Yakina: Kok gua lagi sih!**  
**Emi: Yeeee, habis elu jarang OL sih! No. HP-mu mana gua tauuu!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**  
**Story © Gothic Girls a.k.a Yakina and Emi**  
**Idea © Yakina**  
**Write edit(?) © Emi**

* * *

**WARNING:**  
**OOC, OC, aneh, abal, gaje, typo, EYD hancur, dll**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**  
**NO NEED FLAME! JUST NEED CRITIC, SUGGEST, AND REVIEWS!**

* * *

"Aku cari perhatian cewek itu ya! Supaya bisa diajak ngomong," kata Prussia. Ia lalu berusaha mencari perhatian Nesia. Dan mengajaknya ngomong.  
"Halo, namamu siapa, cantik?" kata Prussia dengan jurus rayu-merayu yang diajarkan France padanya.  
"Hei! Jangan goda pacar o—"  
DUAGH!  
"Jangan mengganggu ya?" ujar Prussia sambil berbisik pada Nether yang tak sadarkan diri.  
"Nggg... Itu privasi!"  
GUBRAK!  
Prussia sukses ber-gubrak ria. Karena ia gagal mengetahui nama Nesia, datanglah France sambil membawa mawar.  
"Hello, ma cheri. Boleh kena—"  
"KYAAAAAAA!"  
DUAGH!  
Sebelum France selesai berbicara, Nesia sudah mengeluarkan jurus 'perlindungan dari cowok mesum' dan..  
.. France pun pingsan. Dan parahnya lagi, teriakan super Nesia berhasil terdengar sampai ke kastil. Luxe—yang kebetulan ada di kastil—pun mendengar suara lengkingan tersebut.  
"Broer pasti bikin masalah lagi..." gumamnya. Ia lalu segera menuju ke tempat Nesia.

* * *

"Lepaskan!" jerit Nesia sambil meronta-ronta. Prussia dan France sudah mengunci tangannya.  
"Hei..." Suara seseorang menggema. "Kalau kalian berani ganggu dia, kalian akan masuk neraka..."  
"S—siapa itu!" pekik kedua penjaga Nesia.  
"Aku adalah..."  
Tap!  
Sesosok lelaki memegang pundak Prussia. "Vampir.."  
"GYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Makasih banyak sudah menolongku ya..." kata Nesia.  
"Yeah. Gak apa. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu Nesia ya?" tanya lelaki itu.  
"Iya. Kamu siapa ya?" tanya Nesia. 'Kayaknya pernah ketemu nih..'  
"Aku Luxe. Luxembourg. Adik broer—ehm, Nether," ujar Luxe sambil menyodorkan tangannya.  
"Salam kenal, Luxe!" kata Nesia diiringi senyumnya.  
"Ehm, aku mau tanya, broer kenapa ya?" tanya Luxe sambil menunjuk Nether yang terkapar(?) tak berdaya.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya..**  
"Selamat pagi semua!" seru Nesia semangat.  
"Pagi, Nes," sapa Bella.  
"Ohayou gozaimasu, Nesia-chan," ujar seorang pemuda dari Jepang—Honda Kiku.  
"Nes, tadi kamu dibilangin seksi sama perkumpulan Nesia Lovers, Iho," bisik Bella. Kontan saja, Nesia blushing.  
"A—eh... Bener ya?" tanya Nesia gugup.  
"Ya iyalah! Telingaku gak budek tahu!" sembur Bella pedas.

* * *

KRIIINGGG!  
Bel pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi. Dan pelajaran kali ini adalah pelajaran Pak Rumania dan Pak Germania—duo guru yang seperti 'lem' saja.  
"Selamat pagi,"  
"Pagiiii, Pak Guruuuuuuuuu!" Semua murid ber-koor ria.  
"Ok, kali iniiiii..." Pak Rumania menghentikan pembicaraannya. Murid-murid panas dingin(?).  
"Stop! Ehm! Netherlands!" panggil Pak Germania. Semua murid (-Nether) melirik ke si korban(?).  
"A—ada ap—apa, Pak?"  
"Habis dari salon ya?"  
GUBRAK!  
Seisi kelas berhasil tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai rahang putus(?).  
"PAAAAAAKKKK! Ini rambut udah dari lahir tahuuuu!"  
"Oh, kirain apaan..."  
"Ok! Pelajaran kali ini adalah bla blablablabla..."  
**1 jam kemudian...**  
"Sumpah! Ini adalah penjelasan terpanjang di duniaa!" rutuk Nesia. Ya, karena duet antara Pak Germania dan Pak Rumania adalah hal terbosan yang pernah ada. Plus plus dengan penjelasan datar sedatar jalanan lurus(?).  
"Memangnya elu aja yang berpendapat kayak gitu!" kata Bella.  
"Sejauh ini, ya," jawab Nesia dengan tampang innocent.  
"Jah!"

* * *

Setelah melalui penjelasan panjang—sekaligus duet bertengkar—dari Pak Germania dan Pak Rumania, tibalah jam yang ditunggu-tunggu semua murid Hetalia Gakuen. Istirahat.  
"AKHIRNYAAAAA!" pekik Sey gembira.  
"Yippi! Beli es krim dulu ah," ujar Nesia sambil berjalan ke kantin.

* * *

"PENGEN ES KRIM!" jerit Nether frustasi.  
"Wait bro! Kami gak mau traktir kau!" kata Alfred.  
"Oh, ayolah! Sekaliiiiiiiii ajaa!" pinta Nether sambil mengeluarkan rabbit eyes no jutsu(?) miliknya.  
"No, no, no! HERO ini mau menabung buat beli hamburger!" kata Alfred sambil menunjukkan 50 dollar miliknya.  
"Oh, ayolahhh! Es krim cuma 1 dollar kok!"  
"No, no, no," ujar Alfred sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tiga kali.  
"OII, BLOODY GIT! JANJIMU! TRAKTIR GUE ES KRIM!" teriak Arthur.  
"Ok, Iggy!" ujar Alfred sambil berlari ke arah pemuda beralis numpuk(?) itu.  
'Cih! Sama pacar—ehm, sahabatnya baik! Sama teman masa kecilnya...' batin Nether frustasi.  
"Apa yang kau pikir, bloody hell?"  
"GYAAA!"

* * *

"Es krim! Hore!" pekik Nesia sambil memakan es krimnya. "Aduh, nyamannyaa!"  
"He—hei, jangan norak dong!" seru Elizaveta. "Makan es saja sampai teriak-teriak kayak gituu..."  
"Oke, ok—KYAAA!" Nesia tak menyadari kalau Heracles tertidur pulas dengan gaya terlentang. Dan sialnya lagi, di depan Nesia, Nether sedang berlari super kilat menghindari serangan Arthur dan...  
**BUAGH!**  
"Eh?" Arthur mengerjap matanya berkali-kali.  
Nesia dan Nether membuka mata mereka bersamaan dan...  
"APAAAAAAA!" Keduanya segera berdiri. Menahan rona merah di pipi masing-masing.  
"Eh, eh, itu first kiss Nesia," ujar Mei-mei dengan tampang innocent.  
"TEEDAAAAAAAK!" jerit para Nesia Lovers. Tercatat, 5 orang pingsan, 27 orang patah tulang, dan 30 lainnya patah hati.  
"D—DASAR NETHER MESUMM!"  
**PLAK! DUAGH! BUAGH! KABOM!**

* * *

**Emi & Yakina: Yosha! Ini dia update-nya~~  
Emi: Yap! Ini dia! Semoga seru dan engg...  
Yakina: Bikin ketawa! Haha~ Ok, dinanti review-nya~ ;)  
Emi: I am waiting! I am waiting!**


End file.
